


bonum mane

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Fate rolled the dice and the outcome was us [3]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “It’s a good morning when I don’t have to see you before six thirty in the morning,” Masi bites back, scowling. “So, what’s going on here?”





	bonum mane

Mastermind groans.

His head pounds, partially to the beat from somewhere outside. And partially due to the lack of sleep. Finally deciding he’s had enough, the scientist throws off his covers and stomps up, gritting his teeth as he makes his way towards the source of the racket — straight into the testing lab.

He opens the door and barges inside, only to stop and take in the scene; Lusa standing by the door, with a holo-screen floating in front of himself, with data streaming on its surface so fast that not even Masi can make it out, and Esper floating upside down (oh, no, he’s just rotating in the lack of gravity) in a time-space rift almost the size of the whole room.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “What, exactly, are you two idiots doing?” he asks, gathering Lusa’s attention.

The berserker turns to him with a grin, fingers tapping at the floating control in front of him idly. “Oh, good mornin’, Masi!”

“It’s a good morning when I don’t have to see you before six thirty in the morning,” Masi bites back, scowling. “So, what’s going on here?”

“Esper’s testing a new thing, he made a rift and uses it to lower his own gravity to gather enough for a sonic blast bomb,” Lusa explains, eyes peering down at the values. Obviously they’re good, because he grins and gives the time traveler a thumbs up.

Esper grins back, all jagged edges and crinkled, dark eyes. And then he reaches up, gathering the unstable energy within his palms. The ball (if it could be called that) gets bigger and bigger, pulsing sporadically, changing colors and generally looking very threatening.

Lusa’s Dynamos, which Masi didn’t even notice were present or even enabled, move up and create a barrier between them.

Esper slams the balls to the ground.

The whole room shakes at the impact; it almost knocks Masi off his feet with the force. So that’s the noise he’d been hearing.

Even the show of power does nothing to change his sour mood. “ _Why_ did you choose to do this, this early in the morning?”

Lusa chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Couldn’t sleep?” It sounds more like a question than any sort of an answer.

“Well,  _some_ of us,” Masi empathizes, “could. And then they couldn’t because of you.”

“The room is soundproofed, I dunno what more we can do for you.” Lusa shrugs noncommittally.

The smoke from Esper’s test slowly clears and the rift closes, the values on Lusa’s screen telling him sooner than he can actually see it. He catches a glimpse of Esper, holding a finger to his mouth and opening a small portal to slip through. Its twin opens right behind Masi and Esper emerges with outstretched arms.

They circle Masi’s abdomen and ghost over his sides, making him almost jump out of his skin. Esper chortles behind and Lusa joins him. If he gets one of his Dynamos to take a picture of Masi’s terrified face, then that’s his, and his own business. And Esper’s, once he shows him later.

“What, missed out on your beauty sleep?” the time traveler teases.

Masi glares at him with deadly intensity, rubbing over his side. Once he calms down, his glare somehow gets even worse. “At least I am beautiful, unlike you two,” he barks.

Esper and Lusa exchange a look and then simultaneously burst out with laughter. “Oh, ohh, that’s a good one, buddy. I’ll remind you of it later,” Esper says, the twinkle in his eyes suggesting he truly means it.

“I’m sure a mirror will remind him too.”

Masi sighs. “You two are the worst. First you wake up a guy…”

“Aw, would you like us to come to bed with you and snuggle you until you fall asleep~?”

“Yeah.”

“I— what?” Esper blinks, breaking from his teasing voice.

“Sure,” Masi repeats himself, with just the same stony face, “At least you’ll be quiet.”

“I…” Esper looks at Lusa, who only shrugs, and, as if on cue, yawns. He snorts quietly. “Well, I wouldn’t really mind some rest. Keeping that portal open took a lot.”

Masi grabs Esper’s and Lusa’s wrists in one hand each, tugging them out of the lab. “Great, perfect. So shut up now,” he mutters as he drags them to his room.

Esper and Lusa share a sly look, both of their lips curled up into almost identical grins.


End file.
